stabyourselffandomcom-20200214-history
Tilesets
Mappack]]As its name implies, a tileset is a set of tiles for use in a Mari0 mappack. It is an image made up of blocks that will show up in the editor under "Tiles > Custom." To add a tileset to a mappack, the image must be named "tiles.png" and must be placed in the mappack's folder. Basics In a tileset, each tile occupies a 17*17 section of the image. The first 16*16 area is reserved for the actual tile, and the extra pixel of room is used for collision. The tile will show up without the extra pixel of room in the editor, and can be placed just like any other tile. Properties The collision properties are probably the most important part of the tileset. As shown in the image to the left, placing a pixel in the predefined spots will cause the tile to behave differently in the game. Note that the pixel does not have to be the same color as in the image. *Collision: The tile will cause Mario and all entities to stop when attempting to pass through it. In other words, it will behave like a regular block. If this pixel is left blank, Mario and all entities will pass through it as if the tile is part of the background. *Invisible: The tile will behave like an invisible coin block. It will look like a regular block and not the image used in the tileset. *Breakable: The tile will behave like a brick block, and will be destroyed when hit by Super Mario or a Koopa Shell. The particles that appear when it is destroyed will be the same as for a regular brick. *Coinblock: The tile will display a ? Block. It will look like a regular ? Block and not the image in the tileset. *Coin : The tile will display a coin. It will look like a regular coin and not the image in the tileset. *Not Portalable: If the tile has collision and this pixel is also selected, portals cannot be placed on it. These tile properties will only work in Mari0 SE: *Right Slant: Currently broken. *Left Slant: Currently broken. *Mirror: This tile will cause portals shot at it to reflect off. *Grate: Portals will pass through a tile with this property *Platform: This tile will only collide from the top, allowing the player to jump through it but not fall. It should be noted that there is no way to fall through a platform from the top. *Water: Will make a specific area behave like a water level. Will not, however, make a specific area in a water level behave like a land level. *Spike: Will deal damage to the player should they come in contact with a side that has the appropriate property. *Foreground: A tile with this property will be rendered above everything but custom foregrounds. An important part of the tileset is that unwanted properties must have transparent pixels in their place. This becomes a problem for users of Microsoft Paint, which does not support transparency. If all tiles change to coins when placed, this is likely the problem; use GIMP, Paint.NET, or Photoshop to get rid of the extraneous white pixels. Mixing properties Mixing some of the properties mentioned above can yield various, sometimes unintended results. *Collision + Breakable + Nonportalable: First pioneered by Superjustinbros, this brick block will block portals until broken. Useful for puzzles. *Coinblock + Nonportalable: The ? Block will remain unportalable until it is struck, whereupon it will become a portalable block. Also useful for puzzles. *Collision + Coin: This coin cannot be collected from below, and will cause Mario to stand on it for a split-second before being collected. Can be used to block some paths. *Collision + Invisible: Like an invisible block, this block will not show up or block the portal gun. Unlike the invisible block, striking it from below will not cause it to become solid, but it will still repel Mario. Useful for blocking areas from reach, especially at the top of the screen. *Collision + Coin Block + Spike (Down): Question block that hurts you when you hit it. Use Invisible for the ultimate troll. * Collision + Slope (Left) + Slope (Right): Block that prevents jumping when stood on. <<>> Category:Mari0 Category:Feature